The invention relates to a novel device and method for securing an outdoor light fixture to a support surface. More particularly, the device and method of the present invention uses first and second supports to hold a light fixture to be installed in a temporary stable and secure position until a user fixedly installs the fixture through the use of fasteners and the like.